Embodiments of the invention relate to burning fuels. More particularly, embodiments of the invention relate to burning fuels with nitrous oxide.
Embodiments of the invention include an apparatus for burning a fuel and nitrous oxide. The apparatus has a combustor, a catalyst, a nitrous oxide supply passage for directing the nitrous oxide to a contact position with the catalyst, and a fuel supply passage for supplying the fuel to the combustor. The catalyst is for facilitating decomposition of the nitrous oxide, and the combustor is for burning the fuel and the decomposed nitrous oxide.
Other embodiments of the invention include a rocket engine. The rocket engine has a nozzle, a combustor, and a propellant supply system. The propellant supply system has a catalyst, a nitrous oxide supply passage for directing nitrous oxide to a contact position with the catalyst, and a fuel supply passage for supplying a fuel to the combustor. The catalyst is for facilitating decomposition of the nitrous oxide, and the combustor is for burning the fuel and the decomposed nitrous oxide.
Other embodiments of the invention include a method of burning nitrous oxide and a fuel. The method includes supplying the nitrous oxide to a catalyst, facilitating decomposition of the nitrous oxide by passing the nitrous oxide over the catalyst, supplying the fuel to a combustion point, and supplying the decomposed nitrous oxide to the combustion point.